Internal regulations for aircrafts as for example issued by the European Aviation Safety Agency (EASA) or as the Federal Aviation Regulations (FAR) require an external lighting which in addition to position lights comprises so called anti-collision lights. The anti-collision lights shall radiate by day and by night at an intensity level which shall lie above a certain predefined minimum intensity level indicated in candela. According to the EASA the anti-collision light shall, in particular, radiate in red (so called aviation red) or in white (so called aviation white) with the predetermined intensity and tint and a predetermined given solid angle.
From the European patent application EP 1 510 457 A2 is known an anti-collision light for aircrafts with a first circuit board on which light emitting diodes arranged and second circuit board on which light emitting diodes are arranged, the first circuit board and the second circuit board being arranged essentially coplanar in a back to back facing manner. First and second reflecting means are provided that are arranged such above the first circuit board and the second circuit board, respectively, that light emitted from the light emitting diodes essentially perpendicular to the corresponding circuit board is reflected in a sidewards direction. The light emitting diodes are ranged in a circle, a horseshoe-like shape or a matrix-like shape on the corresponding circuit board. The light emitting diodes are surrounded by additional reflecting means that direct light emitted sidewardly by the light emitting diodes in a direction essentially perpendicular to the circuit board. The additional reflecting means are mounted on the corresponding circuit boards. The additional reflecting means are ring-shaped parts having holes with tapered, reflecting sidewalls.